


Tommy Needs Some Sleep

by TheVintageRed



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Competition, Other, Overworking, References to Canon, Sleep Deprivation, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVintageRed/pseuds/TheVintageRed
Summary: Tommy is overworking himself trying to compete with Dream in their history class.Wilbur doesn't allow it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 478





	Tommy Needs Some Sleep

“How long have you been working on that, Tommy?” 

“Hm, what day is it?” 

It was approaching 3:46 A.M now, but that wasn’t going to stop him. The Revolutionary War paper he had been assigned was due in 8 hours or so but Tommy was being such a perfectionist about it, despite having a perfectly clear view of the subject and knowing exactly what he would write, he was spending all of his time making sure every word fit together just right and every detail cited and accurate to a point 

It was tedious at best and completely unnecessary at worst but he would not be outdone again. 

“It’s Monday now, you’ve been in here working every second you aren’t in another class.” Wilbur took stock of all of the Starbucks cups around his roommate's bed, no doubt all once containing the strongest black tea available, “Toby was starting to think you’d died, he hadn't seen you in so long.” 

The blonde leaned back on his bed and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, “I’ll apologize to him tomorrow, I’ve got to get this done for now.” 

Wilbur signed and walked to the wardrobe while Tommy went back to his laptop and notes, “It was done two days ago.” 

The younger only made a sound of disagreement, getting too absorbed and too tired to form a proper response. 

“You don’t have to do all of this, Tommy, he’s not putting half of the work you think he is into this.” The older continued talking while walking around the room. 

“That’s what I thought the last time until he showed off his perfect score and had the professor use his paper as an example of _‘perfect overachievement’._ ” Tommy mocked, taking another sip from the tea next to him, “Which no doubt sent his ego higher than it already is. If she didn’t play favorites in the class, I wouldn’t be in this little war with him right now.” 

“Yeah, I remember that but there’s no way he’ll do it again. George said he was so wired after that, he slept for three days and nearly flunked two of his classes. And that’s something,” Wilbur snatched up the drink Tommy was trying to reach for without looking away from his text book, “ _I_ will not let _you_ do.” 

Tommy groaned, “I’m fine, Wil. Now please give me my tea back?” 

“Nope, not happening.” Wilbur continued by picking up the mess of notes and books scattered over the blonde’s bed much to his protests. “You are going to go to bed, get some rest, and give yourself a damn break for at least a night. Trust me, everything will still be here in the morning.” 

Tommy felt his favorite orange blanket wrap around his shoulder and Wilbur’s hand rest on top of his head, turning it to face him, “Got it?” 

The warmth of his blanket was setting into his skin and making him even more sleepy, he wanted to argue something about how he would be fine for one more night but he knew there was no way Wilbur would allow it. 

“Mmmm, fine.” He yawned, “But it’s due tomorrow so I have to at least proof it in the morning. I’ll not let him...win..this.” 

Wil smiled as Tommy laid down, completely passed out within a minute. And after deciding his friend wasn’t waking up anytime soon, he cleaned up the mess of cups and microwave meal trays before leaving to have a chat with the deen about certain professors' tendencies to pick _‘Dream Students’_. 


End file.
